Looped
by Siegriss
Summary: He was sick and tired of these loops. When Minerva told him this was the last one he was going to go through, he was fully prepared to die. He just didn't expect for an unexpected ally to show up last second. "I won't let you die. Not again." "Heh. That's my Spiky." One-shot.


**Summary:** He was sick and tired of these loops. When Minerva told him this was the last one he was going to go through, he was fully prepared to die. He just didn't expect for an unexpected ally to show up last second. "I won't let you die. Not again." "Heh. That's my Spiky."

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, nor any of its merchandise.

 **A/N:** I was trying to go for an angsty mood, but it didn't really work... Oh well. You get what you get, right?

* * *

"No more."

These are the words that he has been waiting for. The meaning hits him like a boulder, and with it came a sense of deep, deep dread, and heavy burden. The feeling sinks deep into his stomach. It drains away his happiness and elation at the news. It wedges itself into him, constantly reminding him of his duty.

"No more."

No more.

No more redoes. No more chances.

Perhaps he's gone too numb. He waits for the exhilaration to rush through him, but it never comes. Instead, all that remains is a silent resignation. He should be happy, right? He should be elated at the news. But… He can't even find it in him to even bring up a smile.

(But he's a hero, and heroes do whatever they can to save the world… Even if it means sacrificing their own happiness)

(and humanity)

When the time comes, he doesn't bother waiting for the infantrymen to surround him. Dropping Cloud off behind a boulder, he steps forward with a resigned air of a soldier that had seen too many battles, and brings up his sword to his forehead, whispering those oh-so-familiar words under his breath. That is something that never changes.

Then, with an experienced swipe of his sword and weariness burning behind dull violet orbs, he leaps forward to bring down the first infantrymen-

(slash)

-he must live to see-

( _duck_ )

-the light appear in Cloud's eyes-

( _stab_ )

-because no matter what he does-

( _break_ )

-he will never be a true hero-

( _die_ )

-he is a monster-

( _die_ )

-murderer-

( **just** _die_ )

-killer-

( _whywontyou **die** alreadyjustdie_ **die** -)

-worthless-

( **DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE** -)

-!

(...)

(what's the point?)

He falls.

Staring up at the helmeted face of the infantryman, he finally feels the sting of tears enter his eyes. The barrel of a gun points at him, shaking.

(he's killed so many, and saved so little. Is that what a hero does?)

He closes his eyes and waits for his inevitable death-

 _Bang!_

-but it never comes. He opens his eyes and forces himself up. Touching a hand to his chest, he brings it up to his eyes in disbelief. It's covered in callouses and blisters but-

No blood.

He looks up and meets the eyes of his savior. He immediately recognizes the messy blond and hair and mako-infused eyes. Unconsciously, a smile touches his lips.

"I won't let you die," says the previously incapacitated young man, his spiky hair matted with blood and gore. It is an unfamiliar look on his face; it mars his bright and innocent features, sharpens his cheekbones and jaw into something more deadly. "Not again." His hands are clenched around an unfamiliar looking sword, and the last infantryman lays dead at his feet. The gun is discarded some ways away, barrel still smoking from the shot that never hit its target.

His gaze gravitates onto the young infantryman. The look of fear and determination is still on the boy's face, and it would remain there for the rest of eternity. He feels a twinge of regret at the death of such a young boy. He'd been like that the first time around, hadn't he? With dreams of dying like a hero. But instead of that, he's been dying like a martyr.

Dying like the fool that he was.

He chokes out a laugh that sounds strange and odd, because now he realizes that the battle was over too quickly, too soon for it to not be someone interfering.

"That's my Spikey," he says, voice so tired, so weary of life as he reaches up to ruffle Cloud's hair. He knows what is happening, and he is grateful for it. "Thanks for the help, Cloud."

Cloud finally cracks a smile as the clouds move over for the sun to shine brightly on their backs. He offers a blood-covered hand to him. "Come on. AVALANCHE is waiting for us."

He grins, but it is a mere remnant of his former self. He is too cracked, too broken to be that naive, innocent young boy anymore, but…

He can try. By Gaia's name, he would try.

"Yeah," he says, taking the hand and heaving himself up. "The next great adventure, huh?"

They begin walk towards Midgar with the Goddess smiling familiarly at the backs of her two WEAPONs.

(the hero always has some sort of tragic backstory)

(but then again, when is a hero ever alone?)


End file.
